It is known golf is all about rhythm and being in the moment. To become a better golfer establishing a reliable stroke tempo and repeating it on every swing is essential. If a stroke is faster one swing and slower on the next the golf ball will travel inconsistent paths and distances. Improving tempo provides the golfer with a better opportunity to make the best swing and strike a golf ball solidly. A common problem is the rhythm is appropriate one swing and fast on the next and with each attempt the golfer is off balance at the end of the golfer's motion and catches the golf ball on the heel, toe, high, low or off-center on the golf club face. Balance and rhythm are essential for hitting solid shots. Without balance and rhythm the golfer seldom catches the ball square. The golfer may be able to achieve good positions in the golfer's backswing with poor swing rhythm, but poor and inconsistent swing rhythm will make it difficult to time the golfer's swing to be where the golfer wants to be at impact. Further, it is important to hold the finish of a golf swing to show and keep balance.
Putting requires a consistent rate of acceleration with the putter. Without consistent acceleration the putter moves into a golf ball different each time, which is a huge factor that prevents one from getting the ball started on the correct line consistently. Often times one will strike with a decelerating stroke. Holding the finish of a putting stroke keeps balance.
Cooper et at in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,220 disclose a golf club swing practice device that teaches inside-out swings. A horizontal base is placed on the ground adjacent a golf ball. The base has a guiding member that guides club movement during a swing.
Evans in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,723 discloses a metronome timing and tempo golf swing aid having a user-settable metronome attached to the end of a shaft. The metronome makes sound or flashing light to provide proper tempo. Bristles at the end of the device brush a mat during a swing to coincide with the metronome sound or flash.
Hamilton in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,920 discloses a putting guide that is located between a golfer and a golf ball. The guide has a vertical front surface that guides the heel of the putter head during a putting stroke.
Grossmeyer et at discloses a light-based golf swing trainer having a pad with light-reactive material. An indicator attached to a putter has a light source that strikes the light-reactive material creating a visual representation of light on the pad whereby the path of the putter head is visually illustrated.